


El gato que jugó con el hilo rojo

by NoxBadWolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crookshanks is a matchmaker, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Happy Ending, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, captain ship Mcgonagall
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxBadWolf/pseuds/NoxBadWolf
Summary: Es la primera vez que Crookshanks ve a dos personas que ya se conocían, unidas por un hilo del color más brillante. Listo como su humana, Crookshanks le pregunta a su mentora a qué se debe esto.Al día siguiente, Minerva McGonagall empareja a Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy para cuidar juntos de una lechuza bebé.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 39





	1. El mitad Kneazle y el hurón

**Author's Note:**

> Este regreso al fanfiction se debe a la cuarentena (vaya sorpresa).
> 
> Es una colaboración con mi hermana, que próximamente creará su cuenta.
> 
> Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling escribió una obra fantástica. Los personajes son suyos, pero nos tomaremos la libertad de pensar e incluir representación trans. ¡Se aceptan ideas!

Crookshanks vio un pequeño temblor recorrer a la diminuta criatura. Pensó que bien podría ser él mismo como Hermione, una persona compasiva con los más débiles. Aunque claro, él nunca lo había sido. Agarró a la pequeña bola blanca con su hocico, tal como su madre kneazle lo había cargado alguna vez y se lo llevó a Hermione cual regalo. Estaba bastante seguro de que todavía no salía de la tienda de libros.

Cuando vio al amigo de Hermione (el de pelaje despeinado, ojos de gato resguardados y aura azul tristeza), supo que el regalo le vendría mejor a él que a Hermione, así que lo dejó a sus pies y esperó con paciencia a que dejara de ojear con asco un libro con una imagen muy parecida a él.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para saber por el grito, que el despeinado lo había visto. Eso apenas lo distrajo del fluir de hilos y lazos que iban y venían siguiendo a los magos que pasaban por el callejón Diagon.

—¡Hermione! Tu gato loco ha cazado algo… —la criatura se removió a sus pies y el mago dejó de alejarse para acercarse a la bola de pelos con preocupación— ¡Está vivo! ¡Ayúdame!

Crookshanks no entendía cómo Hermione tenía amigos tan lentos.

Luego de inspeccionar la escena, Hermione decidió que no era una mala idea. Crookshanks ya lo sabía, el aura azul emitió destellos dorados mientras el mago inspeccionaba y acariciaba al animal. Práctica como siempre, se encargó de aplicar hechizos de calefacción y diagnóstico a la bola blanca.

Cuando pareció darse por satisfecha, lo miró con entendimiento y lo tomó entre sus brazos.

—Esto será todo por hoy en Flourish and Blotts, Harry —le dijo al mago que empezaba a meterse la bola de pelos dentro de la túnica—. Apresúrate, debemos ir a la tienda de animales —el mago no pareció hacerle caso— ¿o acaso sabes cómo criar a un hurón albino bebé?


	2. Llegada a Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hay mucho que procesar al regresar a Hogwarts. Sobre todo, después de la guerra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: A que J. K. no puede escribir en español.   
> No tengo pruebas pero tampoco dudas.

—Sabía que debía aceptar esa vacante junto a Ron, joder —maldijo Harry.

Hermione no lo reprendió. Estaba igual de sorprendida e indignada, pero para ella aceptar un puesto sin acabar primero la escuela no era una opción. 

A diferencia de Harry, que solo había decidido continuar porque realmente no tenía claro qué hacer con su vida, a pesar de las ofertas de aceptación inmediata en la academia de aurores y en un par de equipos de Quidditch, uno de los cuales también había aceptado a Ron.

—McGonagall se está tomando demasiado enserio todo este asunto de la unión de las casas —murmuró Neville.

—No es así, para los demás no cambiará nada. Es un experimento cruel sólo para los de octavo año —aseguró Seamus.

Harry y Neville asintieron.

—Al menos regresaron menos Slytherin que de las otras casas. Tendremos menos posibilidades de toparnos con ellos —reflexiono Parvati mientras intentaba comer el postre sin muchas ganas.

Harry ya extrañaba a Ron. Estaría atiborrandose de comida y despotricando con la boca llena contra la nueva política para los de octavo año.

* * *

El heredero Malfoy se encontraba en una situación hilarante: su madre le había enviado por correo un libro de dibujos muggles que “Debía colorear para alinear sus energías”. Narcisa Malfoy se encontraba en Francia, donde había tenido que relacionarse con su vecina muggle  _ hepeee _ , quien estaba obsesionada con saber la vida de los demás y arreglar sus energías; al parecer, los mandalas eran algo tan magnífico que su madre lo estaba obligando a hacerlos, ya que “mientras tu padre cumple la condena en Azkaban y los aurores inspeccionan nuestro hogar, debemos limpiar nuestras energías. Vamos Draco querido, esto es una buena oportunidad para aprender sobre los muggles ¡y como hacen todo sin magia!”.

Se había quedado tan sorprendido con la última misiva de su madre y sus instrucciones, que le pareció que la nueva política acerca de los de octavo año no era lo más extraño que le había sucedido en el día. Ni siquiera lo peor, considerando el momento en el que se había dado cuenta de que solo había seis alumnos de Slytherin en su año y no había podido atender al funeral de varios de los ausentes.

Así que mientras esperaba con sus compañeros a que los miembros de las otras casas escogieran sus habitaciones y Potter pasó delante de ellos con una sonrisa cordial e incómoda en los labios, apenas parpadeó. 

Y cuando una diminuta cabeza peluda salió de entre los pliegues de su túnica para olisquear el aire en su dirección, ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para indignarse.

—Por supuesto que la nueva mascota de Potter tenía que ser un hurón albino —murmuró sin el menor rastro de sorpresa—. ¿Por qué no?

Se encogió de hombros y siguió a Zabini que al parecer ya le había echado el ojo a una habitación todavía desocupada. Si reparó en la mirada fija y amarillenta de un mitad kneazle sobre él, apenas le importó.

Hacía falta una buena siesta para que su cerebro volviera a funcionar en el espectro de la normalidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haremos lo posible por actualizar más seguido


	3. Primer informe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crookshanks se encuentra con su mentora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ojalá ganáramos algo con esto. Al menos J. K. tampoco lo hace.

Crookshanks observó como el hilo del color más llamativo se estiraba mientras el amigo de Hermione se alejaba del humano cuya aura revelaba que se encontraba en medio de una crisis existencial. No había visto el hilo del color más llamativo unir a dos personas que antes no estaban unidas. 

De hecho, encontrar un hilo de ese color era bastante inusual, no había visto ninguno el el castillo, y el último que había intentado atrapar, unía a los padres del pelirrojo que por alguna razón le gustaba a Hermione. A ellos también los unía un hilo, pero no era del color más llamativo, sino de un reconfortante color zanahoria parecido a su propio pelaje.

Decidió que la aparición repentina del hilo era la excusa perfecta para buscar a su mentora. En un buen primer día ella estaría haciendo rondas por las cornisas del castillo, espantando palomas y vigilando a los cachorros humanos.

Cuando Hermione estaba dormida, Crookshanks salió en su búsqueda. 

—Meow —le informó después de olisquearla, cuando la encontró.

Su mentora se transformó de inmediato y se dirigió a la biblioteca. Al parecer no tenía respuestas acerca de hilos que aparecían de repente.

—Pero dime Crookshanks. ¿Qué alumnos son aquellos que tienen esta extraña conexión?

—Meow —le respondió.

Su mentora se convirtió de nuevo en un instante, como si no hubiese podido evitarlo.

—¡¿Meow?! —le exigió de nuevo. Sus pupilas dilatadas y hocico alerta. 

Parecía a punto de gruñirle.

—M-meoow —afirmó de nuevo Crookshanks, un poco atemorizado.

Era una suerte que los gatos siempre cayeran de pie, de lo contrario un terrible accidente pudo haberle ocurrido a su mentora cuando el libro sobre el cual estaba parada se resbaló, haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

Crookshanks esperó a que ella se recompusiera y regresara a su forma humana, más efectiva para buscar respuestas en los libros. Se parecía tanto a Hermione que Crookshanks se relajó y se echó a su lado en la mesa de estudio.

Cuando ella lo despertó, tan solo le pidió una cosa antes de mandarlo de regreso a las habitaciones.

—Obsérvalos y dime si hay algún cambio con el hilo. De hecho, intenta acercarlos si puedes, necesitamos saber que tan fuerte puede llegar a ser ese lazo. ¿Quién sabe? —empezó a hablar como para sí misma—, tal vez esta es la respuesta que Albus buscaba para unir las casas.

Sin entender nada de lo que su mentora decía, y sin importarle nada más allá de sus caricias y la ubicación de una ratonera por sus servicios, Crookshanks regresó a la habitación de Hermione.

No sin antes saltar un hilo brillante que atravesaba el pasillo de lado a lado.


	4. El proyecto de octavo año

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El tema del proyecto de octavo año: la unidad de las casas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi cuenta bancaria dice que no gano en libras. Es una lástima porque debe ser divertido, no es así, J. K.?

El estado casi catatónico de Draco estuvo a punto de regresar cuando McGonagall anunció el último requisito para los estudiantes de octavo año.

Empezó a rezarle a merlín y a cualquier deidad que lo quisiera escuchar, pero antes de que en su mente terminara la primera frase de su rezo, la directora ya lo había emparejado con Potter para criar juntos una lechuza huérfana. Debía admitir que era un lechuza bastante adorable, de plumas cafés con visos morados y unos ojos ámbar grandes, pero adormilados; definitivamente él tendría que ser quien la nombrara, conociendo a Potter, seguramente la intentaría llamar Ginebra o algo igual de ridículo.

—Malfoy —lo saludó Potter mientras también admiraba al animal.

—Se llamará Hestia —afirmó él sin perder un segundo.

Potter parpadeó con confusión.

—En honor a la diosa griega del hogar. Gracias por hablar bien de mí en el juicio y todo eso, pero esto no es negociable.

—No he dicho nada.

—Bien.

—Bien. Iré con Hagrid esta tarde, confío en que me dé buenos consejos acerca de cómo cuidarla, pero tendrás que pasar tú las noches con ella. Tengo otro animal pequeño que cuidar.

Draco recordó el hurón blanco que se había asomado de la túnica de Potter la noche anterior. Apretó la mandíbula. Después de todo no había sido una aparición extraña en un sueño vívido.

No le pareció mal, después de todo Blaise no siempre pasaba las noches en la habitación y un poco de compañía extra no le haría ningún mal. Además de esa manera podría ganarse el camino de Hestia, de modo que al final esta estuviera más apegada a él que a Potter. Sería una victoria para él.

—De acuerdo. Me llevaré a Hestia conmigo ahora. Te veré en clase.

Draco se alejó orgulloso. No había mirado a Potter ni una sola vez y se las había arreglado para agradecerle e imponer su voluntad en una sola frase. 

Hasta el momento parecía una victoria.

* * *

Harry confiaba en Hagrid, de verdad lo hacía. Pero cuando vio la bolita de pelos blanca desaparecer en medio de sus manos gigantes y entusiastas, no pudo evitar que su corazón diera un salto a su garganta aún más dramático que el que había experimentado al ver a Malfoy acariciando a Hestia.

No sabía si estar resentido o agradecido con Mcgonagall por obligarle a pasar tiempo con Malfoy.

Cualquier persona que hubiese estado muerto pero vivido para contarlo estaría de acuerdo con que la experiencia le da un giro a la vida. Y en el caso de Harry, había contribuido a que finalmente reconociera que desde que Malfoy había arriesgado su vida para ayudar a Harry a derrotar a Voldemort, pensaba en él de una manera diferente. 

Le preocupaban las líneas oscuras bajo sus ojos, además del hecho que, a pesar de ser un chico pálido y flaco, a veces parecía ser más un fantasma que uno de sus compañeros.

—Es un hurón precioso, Harry —la voz de Hagrid lo sacó de sus cavilaciones—. No pensé que fueras del tipo hurón, pero escogiste bien. 

—No, de hecho, me lo trajo el gato de Hermione.

Hagrid pareció no escucharlo por sobre los mimos que él mismo le hacía al hurón, mientras revisaba su boca.

—Ten cuidado de mantenerlo alejado de los depredadores, y síguelo alimentando como hasta ahora, has hecho un muy buen trabajo. 

La puerta de la cabaña se abrió mágicamente, revelando primero una jaula vacía suspendida, y luego a Malfoy.

—¿Dónde está Hestia? —preguntó Harry preocupado.

Malfoy abrió su túnica, revelando a la pequeña lechuza que dormía pacíficamente en un bolsillo interior. La jaula era unas diez veces más grande de lo que Hestia necesitaba en el momento.

—¡Así que les correspondió las más pequeña! —exclamó Hagrid—. Debo decir que no me esperaba que ese huevo eclosionara cuando encontré el nido abandonado, pero es bueno saber que ha quedado en buenas manos.

—¡¡¿Así que nos dieron a la más débil de la manada?!! —casi gritó Malfoy—. ¡Es como si quisieran que fracasáramos!

—Del nido, o bandada —lo corrigió Hagrid.

—Lo que digas, vine aquí por consejos para mantenerla viva, y parece que los vamos a necesitar.

En momentos como ese, Harry podía fijarse un poco más en el ceño fruncido de Malfoy que en sus ojos grises y brillantes. 

—¡Cálmate, Malfoy! Hagrid ya la cuidó durante su periodo crítico. Me ha dicho que solo tenemos que cuidarla como a cualquier otra lechuza. Toma.

Le lanzó el libro de “Cuidados primerizos de las aves mágicas. Del huevo al vuelo. (categorías XX y XXX)”, que Hagrid le había dado unos momentos antes.

Malfoy pareció entrar en razón y tranquilizarse.

—De acuerdo, veamos qué más tiene por sugerir.

Hagrid, que todo ese tiempo había estado acariciando al huroncito, se lo entregó a Harry completamente dormido. Este hizo lo mismo que Malfoy, y lo metió en un bolsillo dentro de su túnica. Malfoy parecía no poder quitarle la vista de encima al animal, lucía realmente confundido.

—¿Han pensado en que tienen que criarlos juntos?, esto si no quieren que más adelante la lechuza como depredador natural, le intente hacer daño a hurón.

Perfecto, pensó Harry.

—¡Joder! —exclamó Malfoy.


	5. El gato que espiaba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los felinos no solo están para botar libros en la biblioteca. También están para espiar a los estudiantes más interesantes del colegio, y llevarle el chisme a su mentora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes incluidos en esta obra fueron bastante maltratados por J. K Rowling, a quien (lamentablemente) pertenecen. Por eso estamos aquí, para tratarlos bien y buscarles una forma no menos realista de ser felices.

Crookshanks miraba con curiosidad a los dos magos, mientras estos observaban un pergamino en blanco, como si la respuesta a todos sus problemas fuera a aparecer mágicamente en este.

—Malfoy, tenemos que coordinar los horarios de comida de ellos con los nuestros —dijo el mago de aura azul.

—Estás implicando que tendremos que comer siempre juntos? —el rubio escuálido parecía aterrorizado.

—Hagrid dijo que la comida acercaba incluso a los rivales naturales —respondió el amigo de Hermione encogiéndose de hombros.

Crookshanks concluyó que tendría que aprenderse el nombre de esos dos magos. Usualmente los humanos —mágicos o no—, le interesaban menos que los pequeños elfos que solía asustar cuando aseaban los lugares menos concurridos por estudiantes. Los nombres pasaban por sus orejas como si fueran chillidos de fénix recién renacido. Pero si tenía que acercarse a esos dos por su extraña conexión, tendría que esforzarse un poco.

Conexión que, de hecho, parecía vibrar por momentos. Sobre todo, cuando se acercaban demasiado el uno al otro. Tendría que mencionárselo a su mentora.

—Bien Potter, pero si llegan tarde, empezamos sin ustedes. Solemos estar en el comedor tan pronto como inician las comidas — _Potter, Potter, Potter_. El nombre del amigo de Hermione era Potter.

—De acuerdo, Malfoy. También debemos sincronizar las horas de estudio, deben pasar mucho tiempo juntos si queremos que esto funcione — _Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy._

—Solo admite que quieres mi ayuda para estudiar Potter.

El cuello de Potter se puso casi del color del hilo, que ahora vibraba un poco.

—Confieso que algo de ayuda no me vendría mal, Hermione ha encontrado muchas causas sobre las cuales quiere concientizar al mundo mágico y no tiene tiempo para explicarme como solía hacerlo.

Crookshanks le había señalado a Hermione al menos dos de esas causas. Se empezó a lamer las patas, orgulloso de su labor y que esta aportara también al objetivo que le había indicado su mentora.

—¿El salvador del mundo mágico confiesa que pide mi ayuda? Como cambian los tiempos, Potter…

—Puedes llamarme Harry, después de todo estaremos criando nuestros animales mágicos juntos —Potter soltó un bufido.

Una mancha blanca rozó la visión periférica de Crookshanks. Los magos se estaban mirando con tanta intensidad y el hilo se había vuelto tan brillante, habían descuidado al pequeño hurón.

Crookshanks lo siguió hasta acorralarlo y lo tomó en su hocico. Saltó sobre la mesa de estudio y casi se tropieza con el hilo.

—Si eso es lo que quieres… _Harry_.

La cicatriz de Potter resaltó pálida contra el brillante tono hilo de su piel. El color del hilo pareció solidificarse un poco.

—S-si, será lo mejor Draco.

Crookshanks dejó al bebé hurón al lado de _Harry_ , saltó el hilo por miedo a que este electrificara su pelaje y regresó a los estantes de libros.

Divisó la forma humana de su mentora a lo lejos, y por la expresión de su rostro parecía que, por un momento, ella también había sido capaz de ver la conexión.

Crookshanks solo esperaba que no se fijaran tanto el uno con el otro como para descuidar a sus animales mágicos.

De lo contrario tendría que rasguñarlos.


	6. Retroceso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boy will be boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: los personajes de Harry Potter no nos pertenecen. Por suerte, un huroncito blanco y una lechuza bebé si lo hacen, y eso es mejor.
> 
> Nota: Snuffles es uno de los apodos a Sirius en su forma animada (en inglés). Harry will be Harry.  
> ¡Lamentamos la demora!

**_*Una semana después*_ **

Todos podían acordar que esa era la primera clase del profesor Binns en la que ningún estudiante había “recuperado sueño”, al menos en esa década. Pero Minerva McGonagall no se lo diría a nadie, había dejado de preocuparse hacía mucho por la clase de Historia. Sabía que tenía que realizar un cambio al respecto, pero por el momento estaba bastante ocupada.

Frente a ella se encontraban, casi con iguales expresiones de vergüenza y desafío, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, un hurón albino y una lechuza pequeña. Después del último informe de Crookshanks, ni siquiera tenía por qué sorprenderse de encontrar semejante escena durante una ronda de revisión de clases: Binns escribiendo nada en el tablero con una tiza fantasma de probablemente una tiza que había cometido suicidio en una de sus clases, Draco Malfoy gritándole a Harry Potter mientras este a su vez intentaba separar a los animales, los estudiantes de octavo año de Ravenclaw, Gryffindor y Slytherin gritando como en un partido de Quidditch, y Seamus Finnigan visitando a cada uno de los espectadores con una libreta. Ya sería su turno.

—No me importa si el hurón se lanzó contra la lechuza primero, o si ella lo picoteó sin motivo. Ambos tienen la responsabilidad de educar a estos animales y no dejar que lleguen a estos extremos. ¿O acaso alguna de las otras lechuzas ha peleado como una gallo de pelea?

Hestia pareció avergonzada, y a la maestra le pareció por un momento, que miraba al hurón con rencor.

—No, pero profesora, ninguna lechuza tiene que lidiar con una presa combativa.

—¡No le llames presa a Snuffles!

El hurón le mostró los dientes a la lechuza, en una representación casi idéntica de lo que hacían sus estudiantes.

—¡Suficiente! —exclamó Minerva—. Ahora el roedor hará parte oficial del programa para ustedes dos. Tendrán que asistir a todas las clases con ellos, no solo a las que consideren aburridas. Se intercambiarán su cuidado por las noches y al menos una noche a la semana, cada uno cuidará de los dos. Más les vale que esos dos se lleven igual de bien que ustedes dentro de un mes, ¡de lo contrario los destinaré a los cuatro a un armario para escobas!

* * *

Harry no sabía cómo había pasado de sentir un acercamiento mágico y electrizante con Malfoy, a querer estrangularlo y sacarle los ojos con una cuchara de madera. 

(A veces se sorprendía de cuán Slytherin podían ser sus pensamientos relacionados con el chico).

También estaba sorprendido debido al evidente empeño que este ponía en cumplir con su parte del castigo. A decir verdad, había esperado muchas más quejas e insultos de su parte mientras limpiaban el establo que albergaría a una pareja joven de hipogrifos a partir de la siguiente semana.

Si no fuese porque él también intentaba sacar a palazos la idea de los propósitos de Hagrid con sus futuras bestias, Harry habría pensado que Malfoy trabajaba con esfuerzo hasta la extenuación como algún tipo de penitencia.

Hestia revoloteaba sobre sus cabezas, buscando ratones de un lado a otro. Parecía que finalmente habían logrado que catalogara a Snuffles como “no comida”, en su mente, a pesar de ser un roedor. El hurón, por su parte, los miraba atentamente desde una repisa, como si los estuviera animando. Cada vez que él o Malfoy se acercaban al animalito, este les obsequiaría una lamida a modo de recompensa.

—Después de esto, nunca volveré a quejarme de limpiar los premios de Quidditch sin magia —murmuró Harry entre dientes, mientras lanzaba por la ventana otro pesado de estiércol a la pila que ardía sin prisa.

¿Acaso no había más niños castigados en Hogwarts para hacer esa tarea?

—Después de esto aprenderé a controlar mis elfos domésticos incluso desde áreas con hechizos de protección y seguridad. Ahora entiendo a esos mocosos que admiran tanto a Hagrid

Después de que nadie le recriminara por quedarse viendo más tiempo del necesario la camisa blanca pegada a la espalda de Draco por su sudor, dejó de quejarse sobre no tener más compañeros de tortura. Consigo mismo se bastaba para hacerse la vida imposible en su cabeza.

Puso todo su empeño en seguir limpiando el establo.

Lo hicieron tan bien, que cuando terminaron de acomodar la paja limpia no tardaron en caer dormidos. Hestia los acompañó poco después, con las fauces ensangrentadas y la panza llena. 

Finalmente, Snuffles se unió a la siesta en medio de los dos con una sonrisa que solo los hurones podrían entender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos leemos el sábado!


	7. Planes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minerva habla con Albus.  
> Draco recibe una carta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: los personajes que reconozcan no me pertenecen. Los que no, son animales geniales que están felices de cambiarles la vida a los desdichados que sufrieron un epílogo que nunca existió.
> 
> Ahora los lunes se llaman sábado (lo sentimos!!!)

Mientras calificaba los ensayos de los alumnos de cuarto año, Minerva McGonagall tuvo que detenerse para poder reflexionar acerca del tema que no dejaba de rondar su cabeza: Potter y Malfoy. 

De acuerdo con lo que le comunicaba el mitad kneazle de Hermione, su relación mejoraba cada día más. Y ella se alegraba, aunque no dejaba de resultar extraño. Al principio, su motivación al ponerlos juntos en el proyecto había radicado en querer comprobar las palabras del felino, y en hacer que, como líderes natos de sus respectivas casas, fomentaran una transición hacia la unión. Ahora que sus observaciones la llevaban a concluir que tal vez esa relación tenía todo el potencial de convertirse en algo más, no sabía qué pensar al respecto.

Se preguntó si sería conveniente para ambos propósitos del proyecto empezar a combinar casas en los dormitorios de octavo año, y darse cuenta de lo que estaba considerando la llevó a dejar su trabajo y dirigirse a la pintura de Dumbledore.

—Albus —le saludó para despertarlo.

—Oh, Minerva. Qué bueno verte, ¿quisieras comer uno de esos caramelos de café por mí, por favor? Y después describe la sensación que deja en tu lengua.

Minerva rodó los ojos y resopló como cada vez que la pintura de Albus le pedía lo mismo. Pero cumplió su petición, sobre todo porque se estaba aficionando ella misma a la reserva de caramelos de su predecesor.

—De acuerdo Albus. Te he visitado por una razón —estableció cuando la pintura terminó de saborear sus palabras—. Potter y Malfoy.

Ciertamente eso no era lo que había querido decir. Quería preguntarle primero qué le parecía la idea de mezclar las casas en los dormitorios, y que eso los condujera al tema de los chicos. Pero cada vez se le hacía más difícil mantener arriba sus barreras con la pintura de su amigo fallecido.

—Ya veo. Siempre creí que Harry y Draco debían estar juntos. Ya te lo había dicho, ¿no es así? Son dos caras de una misma moneda. Se complementan a la perfección. Ojalá hubiera tenido tiempo para ayudarlos a darse cuenta y acercarse mientras estaba con vida. Ahora que lo dices, te estaría muy agradecido si tú lo hicieras por mí y me contaras los progresos de su acer…

Minerva recordó por qué solo visitaba a Albus en circunstancias desesperadas o de soledad extrema.

Regresó a su despacho y se felicitó por haber sacado todos los cuadros de allí.

Pero Albus ya había regado la semilla que Crookshanks había plantado en su cabeza.

 _Tal vez valga la pena intentarlo,_ concluyó.

* * *

Draco sabía que no había sido él mismo desde que el octavo año había iniciado. Tal vez por eso había tardado un par de semanas, pero cuando observó a Harry solo removiendo su comida, sin hablar con nadie en el comedor por cuarto día consecutivo, finalmente comprendió que algo había cambiado en el niño que vivió.

Hablaba más con Snuffles que con cualquiera de sus amigos, y parecía concentrarse en las clases tan solo lo suficiente como para no llamar la atención por prestar poca. Habría pensado que era por causa de su propia cercanía si todavía tuviera suficiente ego como para convencerse a sí mismo de que el momento que habían tenido en la biblioteca, y el haber despertado juntos sobre la paja limpia, con Snuffles en el medio, significaba algo más allá de dos compañeros estudiando y descansando juntos por obligación.

En ese momento sus reflexiones tomaron otro rumbo cuando se dio cuenta de que, de alguna manera, Harry se las había arreglado para que las toneladas de cartas de amor y odio que solía recibir las primeras semanas, fuesen ahora inexistentes. Tal vez le habían destinado un apartado postal en la torre de las lechuzas.

Un halcón de su familia que no veía desde hacía meses se posó al frente suyo. Agradeció que Hestia estuviera cumpliendo su castigo en la misma jaula que Snuffles, con Harry; les echó otro vistazo, los animales competían por la atención (y la comida) de Harry desde su jaula. No pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran de una forma poco familiar. Le pareció percibir un golpe en el costado por parte de Zabini.

El halcón tenía atadas a sus patas una gruesa misiva y una pequeña cajita.

Liberó a Perseus de su carga y abrió la carta e intentó no alzar las cejas por lo que leía superficialmente, hasta que encontró la explicación de la cajita.

_“...de modo que no te preocupes, que ya he pasado yo por el suplicio de comer el soufflé de mi propia creación. Este el que le sobró a Margueritte, la estudiante de cocina más talentosa. Su hijo recientemente emprendió una travesía alrededor del mundo sin posibilidad alguna de usar traslador, ¿te imaginas? Lamentablemente ni siquiera el perro de mi querida Collette quiso probar mi soufflé. Ella me dijo que mis energías no estaban alineadas, de modo que ejecuté un hechizo de auras en la noche y me di cuenta de que he estado rodeada de muchas influencias negativas últimamente. Tal vez por eso Collette fue capaz de atravesar las defensas y hechizos contra muggles de nuestra Villa, para poder guiarme en mi sanación interior. Tal vez la Villa sabía que yo necesitaba eso. Es solo ese pensamiento el que me ha impedido ordenar nuevas protecciones, y enviar una vociferadora a nuestros antiguos vecinos, los Bourgeois, por atreverse a venderle una propiedad mágica a semejante personaje…”_

Los desvaríos de su madre continuaban por tres páginas más. Draco abrió el postre e hizo cálculos para ver cuánto faltaba para que llegaran las vacaciones de navidad. Estaba más que claro que su madre necesitaba compañía que la ayudara a regresar a la cordura.

* * *

Esa misma tarde, mientras Draco y Harry terminaban de ajustar la puerta de entrada al establo de los hipogrifos, Draco se dio cuenta de que había disfrutado llevar a cabo un proyecto con Harry. Ambos habían sonreído al clavar la última puntilla, y se habían dejado caer, Harry en el suelo y Draco contra el establo.

Minerva había ido a los establos con la intención renovada de atraparlos en medio de una pelea y forzar un castigo en conjunto. Probablemente en el bosque prohibido.

Pero cuando se paró junto a Crookshanks en el filo de la ladera que conducía al lugar, y vio a los chicos riendo a carcajadas en el suelo, se transformó en gato y los observó por un largo tiempo, reflexionando acerca de las palabras de Albus.

_La próxima vez._


	8. Opciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hagrid recibe visitas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: los personajes que reconozcan, no son de mi propiedad sino de J. K. y otra gente millonaria. Los que no, vivirán una vida larga y feliz porque esa es mi decisión, muchas gracias.

—Nunca pensé que me alegraría ver una pareja de hipogrifos —murmuró Draco tan bajo que, si todos los sentidos de Harry no estuvieran alerta por el chico a su lado, no lo habría escuchado.

Estaban en la ladera de la colina que llevaba al camino que conducía a los establos y la cabaña de Hagrid. En realidad, Harry no había esperado que Draco realmente acudiera a ver la bienvenida que le daría Hagrid a los animales; se había sorprendido de sí mismo al ser capaz de sugerir algo tan contrario a los intereses del rubio. Pero allí estaban.

La túnica de Harry rozando por su costado izquierdo la de Draco. Los vellos de sus brazos erizados, su corazón palpitando tan fuerte que le sorprendía que Draco no se girara a verlo con una ceja levantada. Si no se calmaba pronto, su respiración agitada lo delataría.

Aunque había reflexionado parcialmente acerca de su atracción respecto al chico rubio —sobre todo cuando no hacía más que cuidar de sus animalitos—, nunca se había permitido sentir esa atracción con plenitud. Y la verdad es que le gustaba sentir. Volver a sentirse genuinamente emocionado por alguien.

—Por alguna razón no se me ocurrió que simplemente llegarían volando —la voz de Draco lo sacó de sus pensamientos para ver el par de hipogrifos descender desde las nubes.

—Mira sus alas, ¿tal vez deberíamos ampliar un poco más el establo? —observó Harry preocupado.

—Si necesitan más espacio ya se encargarán ellos de hacerlo saber. Vamos Potter, Hestia quiere verlos. Ha estado embelesada por su vuelo desde que se aparecieron.

Harry se reprendió por su falta de atención a los animales. 

Dos personas desmontaron los hipogrifos con una sincronicidad y maestría admirables, cuando llegaron frente a la cabaña de Hagrid. Harry había escuchado con el corazón en un puño como Draco le hacía prometer a Hestia que no se alejaría demasiado de él mientras estuvieran cerca de las bestias.

—¡Que bueno verlos, chicos! Les presento a Lana y a Louis.

* * *

Hagrid agitaba los brazos con entusiasmo, mientras les señalaba a un par de magos que parecían mellizos.

Luego de las introducciones necesarias y la obligada sorpresa por parte de los magos al conocer a Harry, estos procedieron a darle instrucciones a Hagrid respecto al cuidado de los animales.

Sin quererlo, Draco se vio atrapado por esa conversación, hasta participó voluntariamente en un par de ocasiones, en las que Harry lo miró como si le hubiese crecido una cabeza extra. Un poco a su pesar, Draco empezaba a reconocer y apreciar todo el trabajo que hacían con las bestias y animales fantásticos.

—Es asombrosa la manera en la que te las arreglaste para que nuestro héroe mágico se viera atraído por este mundo. ¡Tienes un montón de cualidades desconocidas, Hagrid! —exclamó Lana después de escuchar una de las respuestas cortas de Harry, que no quería ser dejado de lado.

—Yo… todavía no he decidido que quiero hacer —murmuró Harry, rojo hasta la punta de las orejas.

Lana ocultó su decepción en un parpadeo y se dirigió a Draco.

—Ya veo… pero este chico listo y guapo de aquí sí que se lo está planteando, ¿verdad? He visto como tu lechuza vuela de acuerdo a tus comandos, es un buen comienzo.

Draco también se sintió enrojecer. No recordaba la última vez en la que alguien le había echado más de un cumplido no relacionado con su dinero o aspecto físico. Y lo peor era que le había funcionado a Lana, porque al hacer que Draco se sintiera exitoso en su entrenamiento a Hestia, no pudo dejar de contemplar que otras posibilidades se podría encontrar si abría esa puerta, así fuera un poco.

—No sé qué decir. La verdad es que ha sido divertido entrenarla.

Miró de reojo a Harry. Alguien debía secarle la baba o cerrarle la boca.

—Bueno, puedes visitarnos para echarle un vistazo a la reserva —Louis sonrió amistoso y le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro—. Todos ustedes están más que invitados.

—Los espero allí, ¡Espera una carta nuestra, Draco! —le sonrió Lana entusiasmada.

Hagrid les dio un caluroso abrazo a los mellizos. De alguna manera eso dio pie a que todos empezaran a abrazarse entre sí sin la menor razón. Draco no sabía qué hacer con sus brazos, y esa sensación de inutilidad se intensificó aún más cuando sintió el apretón más que fugaz de un Harry que estaba rojo como un tomate. 

Hestia lo salvó de tener que reaccionar de alguna manera al posarse sobre su hombro mientras las despedidas continuaban.

Y eso estaba bien, porque Draco empezaba a sentir que sus escudos comenzaban a resquebrajarse, y no necesitaba estar rodeado de gente atenta para cuando se derrumbara.

* * *

Crookshanks estaba confundido. El hilo fluctuaba en espesor y color, como si de una poción se tratara. 

Pensó que era algo que debía decirle a su mentora, pero cuando Draco se encerró a toda prisa en su habitación, vislumbró a Harry observándolo a una buena distancia. El extremo de su hilo se solidificó en un brillante que cambiaba el color oxidado en su recorrido hacia Draco. A mitad del camino, un rojo más tenue pero definido se encontró con el brillante, y el animal no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido.

Lo que estaban sintiendo por el otro volvía a ser brillante e importante. Y para mantenerlo así no se podían alejar de nuevo.

Crookshanks debía intervenir de nuevo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vamos a la recta final!  
> Perdón por la semana sin actualizar.


	9. Espia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué se necesita para que Harry y Draco no se den cuenta de nada a su alrededor?  
> No mucho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: aunque yo los trato mejor, los peonajes que reconozcan no son míos, sino de J. K.

Crookshanks ya conocía a Harry lo suficiente como para saber que la mejor manera de llamar su atención sobre cualquier cosa, era apelar a su arraigado sentido del heroísmo. De modo que cuando comenzó a maullar con un tono de preocupación bastante convincente mientras arañaba la puerta que daba a la habitación de Draco, Harry no dudó en salir de su escondite para precipitarse y empezar a aporrear la puerta.

Poco después, un Draco de ceño fruncido y mueca de desprecio le abrió la puerta. Crookshanks ni siquiera intentó seguirle el rastro a las tonalidades cálidas y destellos metálicos que empezaban a fluctuar a toda velocidad por el hilo que los unía. Se escabulló junto a Harry, y debían estar lo bastante concentrados el uno en el otro, como para que, a pesar de su tamaño y pelaje, no lo notaran ni por un instante.

—No recuerdo haberte invitado a entrar, Potter —le recriminó Draco, sin esforzarse en impedir que entrara a su habitación. O a la pequeña antesala que precedía a tres habitaciones.

Harry parecía visiblemente avergonzado.

—Bueno, estaba el gato de Hermione y yo pensé que… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Draco levantó una ceja, y pareció realizar un esfuerzo sobrehumano, pero al final dejó salir un suspiro y contestó sin sarcasmo.

—Estaba haciendo una lista de pros y contras, y por lo que he visto, es algo que tú también deberías hacer.

Harry pareció tomarlo como una oportunidad.

—Si tú lo dices... ¿me enseñas?

Y así, sin que ninguno lo notara de nuevo, Crookshanks se encontró en la habitación de Draco. Había sido una suerte que este hubiese llevado consigo a Hestia y a Snuffles antes.

—Me he dado cuenta de que soy bueno para muchas cosas, pero algunas no las disfruto, y en otras podría ser juzgado, ya sabes… por quien fui en la guerra.

—Tu fuiste un peón y una víctima más —le aseguró Harry con vehemencia.

Eso le hizo ganar una mirada larga y pensativa por parte de Draco.

—Si tú lo dices —pareció concluir—. En fin, que se me hace un buen momento para considerar mis opciones, antes de tener que considerar la inminente pérdida de mi patrimonio familiar y la locura de mi madre.

La pierna de Draco comenzó a moverse sin parar.

Harry apenas se fijó en ello. Parecía no tener idea de qué decir o hacer, de modo que solo se acercó un poco a Draco y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

—Yo también siento a veces que la presión me va a aplastar, ¿sabes? Todo el mundo espera algo ya no solo de “El niño que vivió”, sino también del “Salvador del mundo mágico”. Y yo no tengo idea de lo que quiero o de lo que estoy haciendo… nunca.

Draco soltó una risa extraña que no parecía feliz, pero sí sincera. 

—Si no me lo dices, te juro que no me doy cuenta.

—Así es. No soy perfecto, y no quiero ser perfecto. Creo que tú lo entiendes mejor que nadie.

—Vaya, cuando te puedes identificar con San Potter, es porque de verdad has tocado fondo —Harry retiró su mano y se lo quedó viendo con la boca abierta—. Es reconfortante, ahora sé que no se puede hacer más que mejorar.

El hilo dejó de fluir y se estabilizó de nuevo en el color más brillante. Parecía que pasara lo que pasara, siempre volvería a ese estado.

—Venga, igual empecemos también con tu lista de pros y contras.

—De acuerdo. Solo intenta hablar lo menos posible como Mione, ¿vale?

Cuando Draco tumbó a Harry con una almohada, Crookshanks decidió que ya había visto suficiente y se marchó sin problemas.

Porque pensándolo bien, si no habían notado su presencia en la habitación, mucho menos notarían la puerta abierta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos queda mucho mejor publicar los domingos/lunes. Nos leemos entonces!


	10. Epifanía

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco usa su cabeza para algo más que portar cabello espectacular

—Tengo que decir que me siento orgullosa por la manera en que han logrado sacar adelante a sus animales —declaró McGonagall en voz baja, antes de continuar con otra pareja designada.

Para sorpresa de nadie, la lechuza de Neville era la ganadora del premio que nadie sabía que existía. Para sorpresa de todos, este resultado también había sido parcialmente trabajo de Pansy Parkinson.

Draco pensó que la directora debía estar dándose a sí misma muchas palmaditas en la espalda por sus métodos para fomentar la unidad de las casas. Luego concluyó que al ser un resultado positivo en unos estudiantes con los que no tenía nada que perder, probablemente replicara el experimento paulatinamente con los estudiantes de los demás años.

—Toma, tu lagartija de consolación Hestia —Harry alimentó a la lechuza con el premio al tercer lugar que habían obtenido de McGonagall.

—Insisto en que solicitamos al consejo una revisión formal de esto —gruñó Draco—. Nosotros tuvimos doble trabajo. ¡Otras lechuzas tendrían mucho más que una mordida de hurón!

—O un hurón menos, y una lechuza sin mordida de defensa.

— _Touché_.

Draco resopló y acarició las plumas de Hestia, mientras se preguntaba cómo habían conseguido Blaise y Hermione el segundo lugar, aun cuando cada uno de ellos tenía mascotas felinas.

—De acuerdo, jóvenes. Los felicito a todos por su labor sacando adelante a estas criaturas. Como sabrán, tienen un día más con ellos. Mañana los esperaré a esta misma hora en la nueva lechucería para que inicien el entrenamiento de un mes en envíos, y dejen listos los lugares en los que vivirán. Recuerden hacer una lista de las preferencias de su lechuza.

Había una vibra nostálgica mientras todos salían del salón con sus jaulas en mano. Draco sacó a Hestia y la metió entre los pliegues de su túnica, dejándole la jaula vacía a Harry. Ya volaba como toda una campeona, pero todavía era tan pequeña…

—Si estás pensado en quedártela, tendremos que compartirla —le advirtió Harry, que lo observaba con atención quien sabe desde cuándo.

—Estoy pensando en que finalmente no tenderemos que estar juntos a todas las horas del día —respondió con un resoplido.

Harry aminoró el paso.

—Pero… Snuffles…

Cuando Draco entraba en pánico, podía responder de la manera más decente y diplomática existente para la situación, o ser un patán.

—¿Te refieres a ese hurón tuyo que mordió a mi pequeña? No creo que lo extrañemos.

Cuando Draco llegó a su habitación, se dio cuenta de dos cosas: Harry había aparecido la jaula directamente en su habitación, y había recibido correo.

* * *

—Pero Snuffles y yo si los extrañaremos…

—¿Qué dices, Harry? —Hermione lo alcanzó y lo tomó del brazo.

Harry suspiró para devolver a sus pulmones el aire que Malfoy le había extraído con su declaración.

—No es nada Herms.

* * *

Nunca había leído y respondido una carta de su madre tan pronto.

Si, solicitaría permiso al ministerio para ir a Francia durante las vacaciones de Navidad.

No. Definitivamente no asistiría a una clase de yoga con ella y sus amigas (probablemente no solo _hepees_ , sino también borrachas).

Por supuesto que la escuela iba bien.

Claro que le habían gustado los postres que le había enviado.

A pesar de todo, había sido la carta más larga y positiva que le había escrito en mucho tiempo. Y es que si, su vida ya no se sentía siempre como una mierda. 

No fue sino al reflexionar el porqué de esto para determinar si era algo que podía comentar con su madre o no, que Draco se dio cuenta…

De que su vida no era un infierno. Y que esto era por la misma razón por la que tenía un nudo en el estómago desde que había peleado con Harry. Aparentemente, no sabía manejar el hecho de comprobar que no debía castigarse a sí mismo y sufrir todo el tiempo y lo había saboteado todo.

Snuffles reptó por su túnica hasta situarse en su regazo. Parecía cansado.

En realidad, le extrañaría casi tanto como a Hestia.

Y cuando ese pensamiento terminó de formarse en la mente de Draco, un torrente de sentimientos lo invadió, como si el calor que el hurón irradiaba desde sus piernas fuese también emocional.

No tenía por qué extrañarlo. Si lograba pedir perdón, podría tener a Snuffles y a una amigo como Harry por tanto tiempo como se lo permitieran. Su vida había mejorado tanto desde que pasaba sus días con ellos, que probablemente no sabría qué hacer si los perdía la misma semana que lo alejaban de Hestia.

Escribió una despedida rápida en la carta para su madre y selló la carta. Luego acomodó al hurón en sus brazos y se dirigió a la salida.

—Vamos pequeño. Solo es pedir perdón y no tendré que perderlos por idiota.

El animal se reacomodó en sus brazos.

Al girar la esquina del pasillo de los de octavo año, Draco casi se dio de bruces contra Hermione y Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer! Intentaremos actualizar semanalmente los sábados. Esto será más bien corto.  
> (Recuerden, aceptamos sugerencias para incluir personaje(s) trans).


End file.
